lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Terza stagione
Questo articolo contiene i riassunti degli episodi della terza stagione di Lost. La terza stagione è iniziata negli Stati Uniti il 4 ottobre 2006 sul canale della ABC. Le date di messa in onda sono riferite agli Stati Uniti (ABC). Attualmente, non ci sono notizie sulle date di trasmissione in Italia. Questo articolo contiene il riassunto degli episodi per la terza stagione di Lost. Jack, Kate and Sawyer sono prigionieri degli Altri. Chi sono questi Altri e cosa vogliono sono le principali domande che la terza stagione andrà ad esplorare. Michael Emerson si unisce al cast come personaggio principale interpretando il ruolo di Benjamin Linus (l'uomo che sosteneva di chiamarsi Henry Gale). S'intravvede un possibile interesse di Jack verso una misteriosa nuova donna, le cui motivazioni non sono chiare. Prosegue la gravidanza di Sun - ma il bambino è veramente di Jin? I superstiti faranno attenzione agli avvertimenti di Hurley o andranno nell'isola per cercare di liberare Jack,Kate e Sawyer? Charlie cercherà di tornare nelle grazie di Claire e del suo bambino Aaron, ma possiamo fidarci che rimarrà pulito e sobrio? Verrà chiarito il destino di Locke, Desmond and Mr. Eko dopo l'implosione della botola. Potrà Penelope Widmore trovare l'isola ed il perduto amore Desmond, e potranno i superstiti trovare un modo per interagire con il mondo esterno? Vedi anche: Prima stagione, Seconda stagione. Tematiche ricorrenti (Da aggiungere man man che la stagione procede) Episodi della terza stagioni A Tale of Two Cities | principale= | abc=4 Ottobre 2006 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Jack Shephard | scritto=Damon Lindelof | diretto=Jack Bender | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Jack, Kate and Sawyer iniziano a scoprire cosa significa essere prigionieri degli Altri. | guest=John Terry è Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen è Sarah Shephard, M.C. Gainey è Tom, William Mapother è Ethan Rom, Brett Cullen è Goodwin, Blake Bashoff è Karl, Julie Adams è Amelia, Stephen Semel è Adam, Isabelle Cherwin è little girl, Alexandra Morgan è il moderatore, Sonya Seng è la receptionist, Sally Davis è l'insegnante e Julie Ow è l'infermiera. | immagine=Season 3 3x01.jpg }} The Glass Ballerina | principale= | abc=11 Ottobre 2006 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Jin e Sun | scritto=Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard | diretto=Paul Edwards | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Il piano di Sayid per trovare Jack mette le vite di Sun e Jin in grave pericolo. Nel frattempo Kate e Sawyer vengono costretti a lavorare in dure condizioni dai loro rapitori, e Henry fà una proposta molto tentante a Jack che potrebbe essere difficile da rifiutare. | guest=M.C. Gainey - Tom (Mr. Friendly), Tania Raymonde - Alex, Paula Malcolmson - Colleen, Michael Bowen - Pickett, Byron, Chung - Mr. Paik, Tony Lee - Jae Lee, Sophie Kim - Young Sun, Joah Buley - Luke, Tomiko Okhee Lee - Mrs. Lee, Teddy Wells - Ivan | immagine=Season 3 3x02.jpg }} Further Instructions | principale= | abc=18 Ottobre 2006 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Locke | scritto=Carlton Cuse & Elizabeth Sarnoff | diretto=Stephen Williams | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=I destini di Locke, di Eko e di Desmond sono rivelati dopo l'implosione della botola, mentre Hurley ritorna all'accampamento della spiaggia per raccontare che cosa è accaduto quando lui, Jack, Kate e Sawyer sono stati catturati dagli Altri. | guest=Guest starringIan Somerhalder - Boone Carlyle, Justin Chatwin - Eddie, Chris Mulkey - Mike, Virginia Morris - Jan, Joel Himelhoch - Sheriff Williams, Dion Donahue - Kim | immagine=Istruzioni.jpg }} Every Man for Himself | principale= | abc=25 Ottobre 2006 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Sawyer | scritto=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | diretto=Stephen Williams | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Sawyer scopre come la fuga dal luogo dove è rinchiuso è praticamente impossibile. Intanto Jack tenta di salvare la vita ad uno degli Altri, fallendo. | guest= | immagine=Isole.jpg }} The Cost of Living | principale= | abc=1 Novembre 2006 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Eko | scritto=Alison Schapker & Monica Owusu-Breen | diretto=Jack Bender | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Un Eko delirante combatte con i demoni del suo passato, mentre Locke e altri dispersi si dirigono verso La Perla (una stazione della Dharma Initiative) cercando un computer che permetta di localizzare Jack, Kate e Sawyer. Intanto Jack non sa a chi dare fiducia, quando due degli Altri sembrano essere in disaccordo tra di loro. | guest= | immagine=CostEko.jpg }} I Do | principale= | abc=8 Novembre 2006 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Kate | scritto=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | diretto=Tucker Gates | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Jack prende la decisione se operare Ben (malato di tumore). Decisione condizionata dalle parole di Kate, dopo la minaccia di un Pickett furioso di uccidere Sawyer. Infine Jack prende una decisione del tutto inaspettata dove vede Sawyer e Ben tra la vita e la morte. | guest= | immagine=KateDo.jpg }} Not in Portland | principale= | abc=7 Febbraio 2007 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Juliet | scritto=Carlton Cuse & Jeff Pinkner | diretto=Stephen Williams | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Jack deve prendere una decisione, sull'operazione di Ben. Kate e Sawyer tentano una fuga, e verranno aiutati da Alex. | guest= | immagine=Portlandboat.jpg }} Flashes Before Your Eyes | principale= | abc=14 Febbraio 2007 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Desmond | scritto=Drew Goddard & Damon Lindelof | diretto=Jack Bender | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Un sospettoso e determinato Charlie convince Hurley ad aiutarlo per scoprire la verità su Desmond, che è diventato molto strano dopo essere stato coinvolto nell'implosione della botola,il resto della puntata è un lungo flash vita di Desmond,"rivissuta" dopo aver girato la chiave per il "Fail Safe",con strani richiami alle attività e alle persone dell'isola.... | guest= | immagine=sguardodes.jpg }} Stranger in a Strange Land | principale= | abc=21 Febbraio 2007 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Jack | scritto=Christina M. Kim | diretto=Paris Barclay | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Jack cambia prigione, Juliet è costretta a prendere il suo posto, il segreto dei suoi tatuaggi sarà svelato da Isabel, lo sceriffo degli "Altri", che tiene sotto accusa Juliet per l'uccisione di uno degli "Altri", Jack sarà costretto a difenderla ad una fine ormai segnata. Intanto Kate, Sawyer e Karl continuano il loro viaggio, per fuggire dall' isola "Alcatraz". | guest= | immagine=3x09 promo.jpg }} Tricia Tanaka Is Dead | principale= | abc=28 Febbraio 2007 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Hurley | scritto=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | diretto=Jack Bender | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Hurley scopre un vecchio e arrugginito furgoncino sull'isola che lo porterà in una missione che spera non essere solamente per se stesso, ma per tutto il gruppo di sopravvisuti. Intanto, Kate e Sawyer si riuniscono con i loro "vecchi" dispersi, ma Kate è ancora convinta di non voler lasciare Jack alle spalle con “Gli Altri.” | guest= | immagine=3x10promo.jpg }} Enter 77 | principale= | abc=7 Marzo 2007 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Sayid | scritto=Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof | diretto=Stephen Williams | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Locke, Sayid e Kate seguono le traccie lasciate sul bastone di Mr.Eko e scovano una strana struttura.Intanto, Sawyer compete in una partita di ping-pong per riconquistare i suoi vecchi averi ma si trova di fronte un rivale formidabile. | guest= | immagine=Enter77-promo.jpg }} Par Avion | principale= | abc=14 Marzo 2007 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Claire | scritto=Christina M. Kim & Jordan Rosenberg | diretto=Jack Bender | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama=Charlie e Desmond si comportano in modo strano quando Claire ha un idea che potrebbe salvare tutti; la tensione si fa sentire tra Sayid e Locke che trovano un perimetro difensivo che blocca loro la strada. | guest= | immagine=3x12_ParAvionPromo.jpg }} The Man From Tallahassee | principale= | abc=21 Marzo 2007 | fox=''Da decidersi'' | rai=''Da decidersi'' | stagione=3 | flashback=Locke | scritto=Drew Goddard & Jeff Pinkner | diretto=Jack Bender | transcript=TRANSCRIPT | trama= | guest= | immagine=3x13_TMFT_promo.jpg }} Exposé Left Behind One of Us Catch-22 *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 18 Aprile 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Desmond *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito D.O.C. *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 25 Aprile 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jin *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Not What I Wanted *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 2 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Sawyer (non confermato) *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito TBA *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 9 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Tom (Non confermato) *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito The Truth About Lying *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 16 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Charlie *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Everything has a Beginning Parte 1 *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 23 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Ben *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Everything has a Beginning Parte 2 *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 23 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Ben *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Vedi anche * Sceneggiature (inglese) Categoria:Episodi